


[Podfic] Untitled [Yuri!!! on Ice Project Runway]

by sisi_rambles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Experimental, Gen, Non-Chronological, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Project Runway Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: [Yuri!!! on Ice meets Project Runway]





	[Podfic] Untitled [Yuri!!! on Ice Project Runway]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental podfic where the podficcers were given text in 5 sessions and asked to read each only once and then record from memory. 
> 
> The original text was by Opalsong. A transcipt of this podfic will be added at a later date.

Length: 00:19:27

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Yuri%20on%20Ice/Untitled%20Yuri%20on%20Ice%20Project%20Runway.mp3) (18 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Yuri%20on%20Ice/Untitled%20Yuri%20on%20Ice%20Project%20Runway.m4b) (8 MB) 

Streaming: 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Project Runway YOI AU Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353905) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
